Passionately Entwined
by NoLove10
Summary: Tired of settling for just ordinary, after ten years of marriage, Piper Chapman decides to put it all on the line for a taste of passion. What she got is much more but who she finds it with, however, is a whole different tale...
1. Epilogue

Nothing more devastating than waking up one morning realizing that all you've done is settle because of your desire to please everybody.

Piper Chapman is thirty-four years old, gorgeous blonde. Co-owner of PoPi — a business that specializes in artisanal products that does wonders for your skin. She's been married for ten years to writer Larry Bloom and all is good.

Now you might wonder what the hell does someone like this have to complain about considering that there's worse shit out there that happens on a daily basis. And you'd be right to wonder because while Piper's life sounds good on paper, something was missing.

All her life she's done nothing but settle for everything and in doing so, she sacrificed something that every woman deserve to at least feel and experience once in their lifetime...

Real burn-your-soul-mindless-fucking passion.

So here she was on a typical Saturday night, sitting at a bar in Manhattan feeling sorry for herself and drinking her sorrows all alone.

So unlikely for someone like her who's always too self-righteous but she so didn't give a shit.

_"Now that you two have officially made it to a year without killing each other, what's it like? Being in love with each other?"_

It was fading in the background of the crowded bar but somehow that caught Piper's attention and she turned out of curiosity to listen.

It was a group of girls sitting across the room. A tight little circle of very attractive ladies and they seem to be having a fun time, smiling and drinking.

And suddenly, she felt... Jealous.

_"Blissful..." A short brunette replied._  
><em><br>"Pain in my ass," The blonde next to the short brunette replied with a smug smile that earned her a shoulder shove as the table erupted with laughter. "But it's good. It's exciting every day... Kinda like unwrapping gifts and never knowing what you'll get type of good."  
><em>  
>The table grew quiet for a while... Everyone seemed to be taking in how the blonde described being in love with her partner. Until it wasn't...<p>

_"Fuckers!"  
><em>  
>And it all erupted to cheers again as they each pick up their drinks for a toast.<p>

Piper raised her chin and smiled bitter-sweetly. That's when she finally made contact with a raven vixen with gorgeous eyes that bore at her with a certain glare that had her feeling both flushed and flattered. She hadn't realized she was under observation the whole time.

"What about you?!" She yelled loud enough to Piper just as she was about to turn around on her stool.

"Me?" She pointed to her chest.

The beautiful stranger with the dark hair and black rimmed glasses nodded at her.

"Hey, come join us!" A slightly chubby, tomboy-ish woman invited her over.

So she figured what the hell... Why not? They seemed friendly enough.

She joined them and upon introductions, more drinks were ordered to the table.

"For some reason, we have a cheesy topic going on tonight all thanks to Miss. Softie here." The girl who introduced herself as Nicky said.

"Oh, be nice!" The short brunette among them— Lorna said.

"You should know what it's like right?" Tricia, the youngest of them chided in as she pointed at the wedding band on Piper's left fourth finger.

"Oh, I don't, I don't know." Piper blushed.

That sexy as sin, fucking beautiful stab of self-esteem of a woman wouldn't stop staring at her. And she was quiet.

"Change of topic." She said suddenly. "Do you have any fantasies Piper?"

Piper's thoughts started to run virile. And blushing, she could not stop.

"Vause!" All her friends scowled at her.

"What?" She huffed.

"Pardon our friend here." Big boo said. "That one can be a bit forward."

"Oh grow up." Alex smirked. "We're all adults here, right?"

"I'll go first," Tricia offered.

"See? All adults."

"Maybe it's the kinky bitch in me, but since our last conversation, I find myself thinking a lot about the BDSM life style... The whole submit thing. Having complete control of Mercy."

"You sick fucker!" Nicky cried. "Jesus, Vause! What have you done to this poor girl? And Trish, aren't you like fucking twenty-five?"

All you had to be was eighteen though. She read about it. Tricia narrowed her eyes at that comment as she continued on, addressing Alex directly this time. "I mean you know what it's like right, Vause? You've done all matters of sexual craziness."

"Sure." Alex smiled.

_Fuck._

_What kinds of sexual craziness? _Piper wondered. She couldn't help herself.

"It's much complicated than just an act of submission though. There's rules that applies to this shit but the details are for another day. I promise I'll take you under my wings when you're ready." She said, her eyes not once leaving Piper's and her smirk unfaltering.

"Now back to you, Piper."

_Of course.  
><em>  
>"Fantasies… have any wicked ones I should know about?"<p>

"Maybe." Piper replied.

"Do tell."

"Nah." 

"Come on, don't get shy on us, Blondie. You have to spill." Nicky said.

Piper took a sip of her margarita as Alex pulled her chair closer next to her.

"Okay, well I'm still trying to convince Lorna to let me pierce her nipples."

Alex chuckled.

Lorna rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and nipples clamp?"

"I'm just saying, it's kinda hot. Plus you have nice titties."

"Jesus."

"Are you feeling out of place?" Big boo asked Piper.

_Oh you don't even know._ Piper thought.

Instead she shook her head. "Not at all." She smiled as she brushed a strand of blonde locks behind her ear. "You guys are an interesting bunch."

"That we are." Lorna agreed.

"Come on, Blondie. That's the rule here... You have to give something." Tricia said, hoping to have persuade the blonde.

"Yeah. We've had many stories around here. What's yours?"

"Nothing nearly as interesting as you guy's stories, I'm sure." Piper replied truthfully. "Just married."

"How long?" Alex asked.

"Ten years in three weeks." Piper answered.

"Wow." Lorna smiled.

"Ha," Piper chuckled wryly. "Yeah."

"So anything at all that makes you feel all warm and tingly?" Alex asked as she sipped her vodka cranberry through a thin black straw.

"You don't have to answer that." Lorna rolled her eyes.

"No. Just married."

"Shit." Alex ran her fingers through her hair. She found Piper infuriating. "Is she playing coy with me?"

"Leave her alone, Alex."

"Anything that you simply cannot... Resist?"

"Oh, she's using the smokey, sexy whisper." Nicky said. "It's game on."

"Shut up."

"Honestly..." Piper decided to answer.

"Yes?"

"After nearly ten years of marriage, fantasies almost don't matter anymore."

"Why's that?" Alex asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess it all comes down to just getting what you can get. At least for me... In my marriage that's how it is."

"Why?"

"Compromise."

"That's bullshit."

"What are you? Some type of therapist?"

"Of some sort." Alex smirked.

"A dominatrix actually." Boo interjected.

Piper raised a surprise eyebrow. Odd choice of career but it seemed so fucking fitting for someone like Alex. At first glance, you could just tell in a snap of a finger that she's a person that oozes with control and confidence.

Alex chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks fucker."

An awkward silence fell after that and Piper couldn't help but feel intimidated by Alex's burning gaze on her. It was as if she was reading her and figuring her out right then and there.

"Anyways, fantasies are always there." Alex finally broke the silence. "Just a matter of having an open mind for them."

_Yeah, tell that to Larry_. Piper thought.

"Are we still going to that concert?" Boo asked.

"You guys can go." Alex replied. "I got shit to do."

"Oh boo you!"

Alex chuckled. She finished the rest of her drink in a long gulp before she pushed from the table.

"I got the tab. How's that?"

"It was your night anyways." Nicky said.

"Biatch!"

When Alex stood up, that's when Piper realized how tall and sexy she was. Dressed in a beautiful black dress with killer boots, she looked like a goddess with a red colored lipstick that did her justice.

She buttoned up her long trench coat and fixed her dark hair back to the use of her long fingers.

It was too much. A sexy, hot dominatrix. Good fucking combination.

On her way out, she surprised the hell out of Piper when she leaned down and whispered in her ears.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks." Piper smiled.

"Think about those fantasies. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon, Piper Chapman."

888

Happy New Years, guys! This story popped in my head recently and I figured that it wouldn't hurt to give it a try and see how it goes. I haven't forgotten about my other stories and I do plan on updating Teach Me very soon so for those of you who have been reviewing and PM'ing, thank you so much for all the support and I'm hoping you guys will like this story as well. Please review and let me know what you thought. Until next time…


	2. Bombshell

"I don't know, Pol," Piper sniffled as she single-mindedly twirls the hot cup of tea in front of her on the kitchen island. The movement of it, the only thing keeping her from losing it completely and bursting into tears. "It's just not there." She said. "I don't think it ever was there and the sad part is, I stopped blaming Carol because I realized, while my mother didn't exactly put a gun to my head, I stayed in this marriage longer than I should've even way before it started crumbling to shit."

The tears were coming like hot lava behind her eyes and she couldn't keep them from bursting any longer.

So this is what her life has turned into. She's a sobbing mess on a Thursday night at what is supposed to be Girls' Night to catch up with her best friend.

Polly wrapped her arms around Piper in what's supposed to be a comforting hug but Piper was beyond inconsolable because she was so mad at herself.

Her biggest nightmare has come true. She's become Carol Chapman. The only difference is, she's not drowning it all in gin half the time while plastering a very believable mask and continuing this exhausting façade.

But damn it, she's exhausted.

"I'm just so exhausted from holding on when there's nothing to hold onto anymore." Piper looked down at the silver band on her left fourth finger and chuckled bitter-sweetly as if it was mocking her. "Not even those fucking vows. And the worse thing is, he actually thinks I'm stupid. He's taking an assignment out of town right before our tenth anniversary and I know he's cheating but it doesn't even fucking bother me because I just don't care anymore."

_How pathetic is that?_

Polly blew out a sigh. She didn't know it was that bad.

"How did it come to this, Pipes?" She asked. "What changed?"

She remembered when it all started. For God's sakes, she was the maid of honor at Piper's wedding. And maybe at the time they were young, dumb and stupid but Piper used to be happy.

Yeah, she always knew Piper settled for the sake of—whatever. She never figured it out but her best friend used to be happy. Piper settled because almost ten years ago, Larry knew when to order Chinese and just cuddle up on a couch.

"I don't know." Piper shrugged. "Everything changed, I guess. We changed." She said sadly. "All of the little important things we used to do together or for each other just became stuff, you know? And day by day, we just started to forget those stuff and it gets to the point where we think_, "Oh it doesn't matter,"_ and once we cease to stop caring about forgetting those little things, all we end up having is a _functional_ routine. But we became strangers. We changed."

God that sounded so horrific and miserable. Even to her own ears.

Piper started shaking in Polly's arms. Laughter groaned in her chest and she hysterically burst into a fit of laughter. Before long, the two women were looking at each other, laughing to tears.

"Wait, why are we laughing?" Polly asked.

Piper shrugged. A bittersweet smile appearing on her cheeks as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm a fucking failure, Pol." She replied.

Getting up from the stool behind the kitchen island, Piper strolled in the living room to the CD player in her best friend's condo. She scrutinized through a row of CD's and decided on something that fit her mood.

Seconds later, _Pour Some Sugar on Me by_ Def Leppard was blasting at its max through Polly's speakers.

Polly smiled. "Atta girl." She said as she joined Piper in a ridiculous dance that never ceases to lighten up a shitty day.

When shit hits the fan; the strategic thing to do first, is dance it out and then take it from there.

After all, you know what they say... Music heals all wound.

...

"You know what you need?" Polly asked.

They were both lying on the cold, polished wooden floor looking up at the ceiling after they'd tire themselves out from dancing.

"What?" Piper replied.

"You need a lover." Polly said.

Piper snickered. "What?" She repeated. "Are you insane?"

Polly sat up abruptly and pulled her legs underneath her. "No. I'm not fucking with you." She said without batting an eye which is how Piper knew she was completely serious.

Piper rolled her eyes. "This isn't the craziest thing you've ever said to me, Pol. But it's definitely on the list." She teased.

"Say it's crazy all you want, but it sounds like a great fucking idea. You need a lover."

"Like an escort?" Piper raised her eyebrow.

Polly chuckled. "No you hussy! I don't mean _'like an escort.'_ I mean like doing it the old fashion way that is going to a bar and meeting a sexy as sin human being to get your freak on with. No fucking strings attached."

"Nah." Piper shook her head. "I don't think that sounds like a good idea."

"What do you mean? It's a genius idea!" Polly exclaimed. "Look, why not? You need something exciting in your life right now, Pipes. And unless you plan on getting preggers in the next few months, (which I won't suggest), I don't think a pet hamster would do the trick." Her tone was filled with unnecessary sarcasm. "And who says Larry is the only one that gets to have all the fun sticking his dick in other holes where it doesn't belong?" She added. "Why can't somebody else fill your holes?"

"Jesus Christ, Polly!" Piper exclaimed.

Sometimes she questions that girl. A lot.

But then again, she _is_ her best friend.

"I'm not suggesting you have an affair too, you idiot. Just some self adventure." Polly scoffed. "Just keep an open mind, okay?" She begged. "I know this practice. It's run by a woman and I'm telling you, she's highly recommended by many of our customers with weird fetishes that come at the store." She then proceeded to tell Piper all about one of their customer who comes in regularly to tell her about how her marriage has _literally_ been saved by this _'miracle worker.'_

"I mean you never know. Maybe she can work a miracle for you too." She winked. "You need the adventure Pipes. For once, stop settling and be selfish. Fuck Larry and everybody else who doesn't make you happy."

Piper took a deep breath. Great! Adventure is just what she fucking needs right now.

"And this person, what exactly does she do?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, she's a dominatrix." Polly replied. "She does individual and couples' session. And from what I heard, she specify in bringing out your _wildest fantasies_, hence why you should think about getting _a lover_ if you decide to see _her_."

Piper rolled her eyes again. She won't give up about that lover thing will she?

"But anyways, word is, _she's_ really fucking brilliant at her job and _she's_ expensive as hell." Polly continued. "Do it, Chapman. _See her_. Even if it's just once and if it doesn't work, I'll refund."

Piper couldn't believe she was even considering it in the back of her mind. What's the worst that could happen? That she actually has a little fun and do something for herself once in her life?

"Fine!" She agreed. "Just one session. And only at a location of my choosing, okay? The last thing I need is to be seen leaving a look-alike brothel. My mother would have a field day with that one."

The flash of glimmer that spread across Polly's face was certainly not missed by Piper.

"Okay. Okay! I'll set up the appointment for you."

888

Friday morning, Piper woke up to the sunlight peaking through the thin curtains of her window. She had gotten home pretty late last night from Polly's and when she got here; Larry was already in deep slumber.

For her though, it was a sleepless night of toss and turns while overanalyzing all the decisions she's ever made next to a snoring Larry.

All the _"what ifs"_ she wished had become reality now were regrets she had which added more to her resentment list.

You know that saying about _"waking up on the wrong side of the bed,"_ well, come to think of it, lately she can't help but feel like she's been waking up on the wrong bed for a while now because as she looks at party's sleeping face during broad daylight— something that should feel intimate and peaceful made her feel nothing. Nothing at all.

She didn't feel anything. Instead, she had this overwhelming empty feeling inside of her and she's never once felt more alone as tears stream down her cheeks freely.

When Larry finally opened his eyes, their gaze locked and a frown took its place on his sleepy face at the sight of the tear stains on piper's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked with genuine concern. "Why are you crying?"

Piper smiled at him sadly. "I don't wanna do this anymore." She whispered. "I'm not happy. I haven't been happy for a while and I want a divorce."

Nothing says _"hey, good morning; wake up, asshole,"_ like the D-Bombshell.

888

_Well this is it for this chapter guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it so please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Until next time…_


End file.
